


The DeLorean

by seekingferret



Category: Back to the Future (Movies), Thor (2011)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/pseuds/seekingferret





	The DeLorean

Jane's seen so many weird things in the last few weeks that she's almost unsurprised when a DeLorean appears out of nowhere and starts barreling toward her at some speed well above the speed limit. The S.H.I.E.L.D. research facility is in the middle of nowhere, so it would pretty much have to appear out of nowhere, wouldn't it? Jane is well aware that this is the kind of logic that makes the Bifrost real, so she's pretty much stuck with it. Fine. A DeLorean has appeared out of nowhere and she is not going to complain that this is impossible. Arthur Clarke also said "The only way of discovering the limits of the possible is to venture a little way past them into the impossible." She's not one of those wannabes who can only quote Clarke's third law.

When the DeLorean finally stops just short of a mailbox that Jane could swear wasn't there yesterday, a wild-eyed, white-haired man in a white labcoat clambers out of the driver's seat and makes a beeline for her. He's not dangerous- not with S.H.I.E.L.D. security agents with sniper rifles positioned all over the place- but if she had run into him in Albuquerque she probably would have given him a quarter and slipped away as quickly as possible without pissing him off. But he just got out of a DeLorean that appeared out of nowhere in a way that she only knows isn't impossible because she just witnessed it with her own eyes, so she's a little more inclined to hear him out than usual.

Jane! It's great to see you again! You look younger!"

She doesn't know how to respond to this. She really doesn't know how to respond to this. Agent Coulson wants her to contact him anytime something weird happens, but she can't imagine that this white-haired lunatic who she swears she's never seen before in her life, damnit, has anything to do with her S.H.I.E.L.D. research into the Einstein-Rosen bridges that will bring back Thor. So instead of doing the rational responsible thing, she does what her gut tells her to do.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"What? Oh, of course, we haven't met yet in your timeline. I'm so sorry, it gets confusing when you live the way I do, as you know. I'm Doctor Emmett Brown. I'm a friend of yours from the future."

"You're what?"

"We worked together in the year 2025 on wormhole technology. You needed someone with practical experience working out the chronological implications of your research into the Einstein-Rosen bridge. You wanted to know how much older you'd be by the time you reached Asgard. I had some equations that could help you and, well, Dr. Richards connected us."

"Dr. Richards?"

"Dr. Reed Richards of the Fantastic Four. I guess you haven't met him yet. I owed him a favor, so I agreed to share my work with you."

"Your work on the practical chronological implications of the Bifrost, apparently. I didn't know there was anybody on Earth who knew anything about the subject. I've been given full access to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s databases and they have nothing relevant. Are you human?"

He laughs. "Yes, of course! But I try not to get sucked into this S.H.I.E.L.D. nonsense. They want to weaponize everything. My time machine is a dangerous tool, not some toy for power-mad generals suffering gamma ray poisoning. That's why I'm here. Your future self made me promise I'd stop by on my way back to 1985. You didn't think you'd accept, but you wanted me to at least give you the option. If you want to, you can escape S.H.I.E.L.D. and come with me."

She's starting to get her bearings now. "Hold on. Let's make sure I understand you. Your DeLorean is a time machine. You are from the future, when I knew you, and you're about to go to 1985 to escape from S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that are pursuing you? And a future version of me wanted you to take me along if I wanted to go?"

"Yes, that's it. It might sound crazy at first. Most people I explain it to don't believe that my flux capacitor really works."

"Oh, I believe you. And I would go. It sounds like another great adventure. But Thor's on the other side of the Bifrost and I can only bring him back with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s help. I'm sure future me will understand." Except a part of her is now whinging that she can't possibly give up the chance to learn whatever the hell a flux capacitor is. Damn her scientific curiosity. One of these days it will kill her.

"Yes, you said that's what you'd say. Oh well, I wish you good luck. I'll be off, now!" He scampers back to the DeLorean and the side doors slide closed behind him. Then the car's wheels rotate 90 degrees and it takes off. Jane blinks and when her eyes open, the flying car is picking up speed at a stunning rate in the air. She blinks again and it is gone.

She turns to walk back to her office and is unsurprised- Completely unsurprised- to find that Coulson is right at her side with paperwork for her to fill out about her encounter with the man from the future.


End file.
